


Walking Under Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [36]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A drabble in which two brothers have a little walk and talk.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Walking Under Sunshine

Whenever everything started overwhelming Chase in the HQ, he made the habit of taking short walks outside and took the time to slow down and appreciate the little things around him to ground him to the present. It doesn’t always help especially if the reason why he stormed out of the place was due to an argument with one of his brothers or if he was suffering one of those Days. However, for simpler times like these ones, it’s really great for clearing his head.

Ever since a certain someone took a liking to him, that surprising person would join him whenever he was far too pent up in the HQ.

The sound of a TV fizzing out snaked into his ears and he glanced at his side with a knowing smile when a certain knife fanatic demon walked alongside his pace.

“Jackie annoying you again?” Chase asked his older brother who grunted and pulled his hood up to cover his disgruntled face. “That bad huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about the bastard,” Anti growled, a part of him glitching at his ire.

“Alright, alright,” Chase acquiesced and looked forward.

Internally, he sighed. Despite hating each other, Anti and Jackie keep seeking out the other to get into a fight. It’s  _ not _ healthy and he and the others, especially Jack, are planning on an intervention with that duo if it escalated further. He did suggest that they do it in separate times for each one since that would just activate Anti’s fight switch.

“Sammy and Liz miss their uncle Anti,” Chase said out loud. He watched his older brother relax a  _ teeny _ tiny bit at his comment. “They miss their ice cream stash and the cool uncle.”

“... I’ll drop by soon,” Anti muttered, there was a softer tint to his tone that spoke of his fondness for his baby brother’s kids.

Regardless of the other’s incredulity whenever he asked Anti to babysit his babies, he knew that absolutely nothing would harm his little sunshines at the care of his brother. Anti loves them,  _ adores _ them even. He and Stace know that Anti’s the one who keeps leaving behind new toys and gifts for the kids when they aren't looking. His kids have said nothing but great things about their grumpy but cool uncle who let them climb up his shoulders for a tall perch while they’re playing outside. It’s really endearing to see his glitchy brother soften up to his kids and treat them with a gentleness that only he and Stacy knew he was capable of.

“You’d better,” Chase chuckled as he remembered the twins whining through their video call with him yesterday, “they’ve been driving Stace crazy with their constant questioning of where their absolutest favoritest uncle is. Stace told me to tell you to get your ass there and give her some peace or she’s coming over to drag you by your ears.”

Anti snorted, his lips were twisted up into an amused smirk. As opposed to Jackie and Anti’s antagonism, Stace and Anti’s similar natures have them snarking and lightly bickering with each other as their way of greeting. Their—meaning him, Stace, and Anti—joint group chat on Discord is just full of snarky light hearted memes directed at each other. She and Anti’s started to mockingly call each other siblings (although at this point Chase  _ doubted _ it was a joke now). Much to his dismay, they’ve banded together to fuss over him.

“Little sis  **_wishes_ ** she has the strength to drag me anywhere,” Anti dryly said. “But yeah, yeah, tell her to stop fussing. I’ll herd in the little brats tomorrow.”

‘My twins are going to be so delighted their favorite uncle is coming by,’ Chase wryly thought to himself. ‘I’ll just tell Stace and not my babies otherwise she’ll murder me in my sleep for giving those two an energy boost for the entire night.’

He jolted out of his own thoughts when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and dragged over to his brother’s side. He peered up at Anti’s almost peaceful face as they walked and smiled.

“Shut up Chasey.”

“But I didn’t even say anything.”

“You’re wearing that dumb smile on your ugly face.”

“We have the same face, dumbass.”

“You  _ wish  _ you had my face, Chasey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com if you wanna chat!


End file.
